


I love you. After everything, can you love me back?

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Universe! Tony saved Steve's ass from a heavy beating in middle only to return said heavy beating in high school. The cause? A lack of memory Tony's unaware of. Steve eventually realizes what happened through small flashes and quickly understands why his heart beats fast around Tony. Now, the question is, how the hell is Steve supposed to me everything better after three and a half years of beating Tony to a paranoid, stressed, ill bad boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turf

Steve swung the door of the bar open, stepping inside with his backpack slung over his back. Today was the same as every other day. He had went to his classes, hanged out with his friends, bullied that one nerd again and so forth and so on. He decided to go to the bar in hopes of messing up his daily routine. Maybe he would, finally, get laid. Truthfully, Steve was still a virgin. He sighed as he dropped himself onto the bar. He asked for a drink and did his best to relax. Eventually, a gorgeous woman walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Pepper," she stated.

"I'm Steve," Steve responded, wondering what the woman needed. It couldn't have had anything to do with him anyways.

"I'm looking for someone. I'm wondering if you've seen him." Bingo.

"What do they look like?"

"It's a male about aeven inches shorter than you, smooth, black hair and brown eyes. Oh, and he always has an electronic at hand other than his phone, even on roller coasters." Steve cocked an eyebrow as he found whoever this woman was talking about sounded suspiciously like that nerd at his school. But, the gal hadn't mentioned anything about glasses so Steve let it slide.

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that around here," Steve stated.

"Around here? That means you've seen him elsewhere, right?"

"Well, that sounds a lot like some stupid nerd at school, but you didn't say anything about glasses so."

The woman scoffed, a hint of disgust in her tone. "Here's a piece of advice for you. Some people pretend to be something they're not because they're afraid of getting hurt by feelings." The second her lips closed, there was a small ding on her phone. She looked and rolled her eyes fondly. "Looks like he changed the place last minute."

"That's not very gentleman like."

"I'll have you know he chose to change the location because a certain person he highly dislikes was spotted entering his turf and from this wonderful conversation, I'm willing to bet my whole life that it's you that he's talking about. If I were you, I'd hightail it outta this place as soon as I can. Trust me, when it has to do with people he doesn't like, things could get nasty." And with that, the beautiful woman walked away.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Tony bite on multiple fries at once, completely frustrated. Pepper, his girlfriend, had been seen speaking with the enemy, warning him even! Granted, she probably hadn't know he was the enemy at first, but it was clear that she knew at the end of their conversation. Tony growled, turning the hardcore and fast pace music up in an attempt to drown out any thoughts of murder. "Till the end of this damn schooling!" he hissed to himself. "Just a little longer and we're free of that damn grasp." He growled even more, wishing he had never helped the enemy back in middle school. Tony had been quite different then. He was nice and helped anyone who needed it. He saved the enemy's sorry ass from bullies and what does he get in return? Two weeks of friendship that develops into one sided love and Tony's one and only friend turning into the enemy and trying to kick his ass every day. Every damn day. Tony had no idea why the hell he hasn't dropped out of school yet, he could now. Hell, it must that one sided love. He had meet Pepper after he had lost almost all of his nice and sweet personality. She had been lucky that Tony fought against the darkness just for her. Tony found that it was nice to have someone who didn't give a damn about how he looked and acted because they knew it was a ruse. He found it was wonderful even. But you know what would be better? If Steve loved him like that. Hell, that'd make everything better. Tony hadn't noticed Pepper standing outside of the car and the shredded McDonalds bag in front of him until Pepper sent him a text.

'You alright? What did you do to the poor bag? Better yet, what did the poor bag do to you? And I'm standing out here. Hurry up and open the car,' it read.

Tony put down the volume considerably and immediately unlocked the car. Pepper entered the car, gently pulling the shreds of paper off of Tony's lap. Suddenly, Tony grasped Pepper's wrist. Pepper looked at Tony to see a desperate look on his face. Pepper frowned slightly. She leaned forward and kissed Tony softly. Tony kissed Pepper back, allowing her to take lead. After a small make out, Pepper backed away.

"Tony, worrying about things you can't change aren't going to help your heart. You of all people know that only makes your heart heavier."

"And you of all people should know that it's definitely not going away anytime soon if I keep seeing the cause of my problems every single day." Tony's heart clenched in anticipation and pure fear at the same time as Tony noticed Steve crossing the street. Having always watched his sister do all the awesome stuff she did to figure out the next move of her special person, Tony grasped Pepper and kissed her roughly, effectively hiding his face when Steve looked his way. What he didn't effectively hide was the burn on his hand that he had inflicted upon himself while he had been getting ready to meet Pepper, a mark Steve would be unable to resist noticing the next day at school. One that he saw as clear as day when he saw Pepper in rough kiss.


	2. A Memory Shines at the Hands of Tony's Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will discover a string of number in the point of view centered on Tony's thoughts and feelings. The translation of that wonderful string of numbers is at the bottom of the page in End Notes.

Steve stalked through the halls of his school, hunting for a very specific nerd. It was the finals week and the whole gang was fully aware that if they didn't pass all of the finals, they were in deep shit. Each one was currently trying to hunt the smartest kid in the school, the one they all bullied the most, Tony. Almost everyone in the gang had figured Tony was in one of those places that a nerd would normally be. Steve had thought that Tony was definitely elsewhere. And low and behold, Tony was somewhere none of them expected him to be, not even Steve. Steve accidently found him under the bleachers where people generally went to make out. "Hello there Tony." Tony visibly went rigid and this caused Steve to chuckle darkly until he noticed Tony pulling his right hand into the sleeve of his jacket defensively. "Whatcha hidin from me Tony?" Steve sneered. "Your phone maybe?" Tony shook his head violently. Steve lunged at Tony and pinned him down with all his body weight. Tony fought with as much force as he could, almost getting Steve off of him. The only reason he hadn't was because Steve kneed him in the balls. A low growl of pain left Tony's lips seeing as his balls were sore from Pepper's, um, persistence last night. Steve took the chance quickly, not knowing how long it would take for Tony to recover from the pain.

Steve almost ripped Tony's sleeve in half as he tried to take a look at the struggling hand. What he found shocked him. It was the same mark as the hand he saw holding Pepper yesterday. "How'd you get this?" he growled, not only shocking Tony but also himself. Now why the hell did he care who did this to Tony. Tony shook his head in refusal to tell. "Tell me, I'll make them pay." Tony stared at Steve before he shook his head again, refusing to tell him that he inflicted wounds upon himself. Already, his mind was figuring out a way to hide any future marks, and not with articles of clothing. He had found that some parts of the human body healed faster than others. "Tony, tell me!" Steve growled desperately. Why did he feel like this? Out of nowhere, everything turned white before it faded away. Steve stared at a younger Tony who had a pretty deep gash on his arm.

"Oh my shits!" the young Tony growled.

"What the fuck is this!" Steve yelled, not being able to control himself. He strode over and grabbed the young Tony's arm roughly. "What the fuck happened Tony! Why the fuckin hell do you have a deep as fuck knife cut on your arm!"

"I miss calculated!" the young Tony screamed. "I couldn't help it! I tried to use the mirror to make sure I didn't do shit wrong but you startled me and the knife went down like fuck! I just pulled it out!" The young Tony pointed to the knife that sat on the toilet. "I'm dizzy Steve. I don't want to die. I'm not gonna die, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Steve growled, grabbing a towel and putting pressure on the wound. "My blood type's 0, I'm a universal donor."

"So?"

"I'm gonna call 911. If you need blood, I'll give you mine."

"Why? That'll only make me closer to you! Something's going to happen and all this happiness is going to disappear!"

"Don't jinx it you moron. We are going to find happiness together, even if I lose my memory. I've already decided you're going to be my wife."

"That's not legal."

"It's not legal to marry in this state. When I get older, I'm gonna take you to a state that's got no law against it same genders marrying."

"I wonder if that island my sister owns has anything against it."

"Have you seen that girl your sister makes out with? There's no way in hell she'd be against this stuff. I'm one hundred percent sure about that."

Everything went white and it faded away just like before. Before Steve was the usual Tony. "A memory," Steve whispered. He immediately began taking off Tony's jacket, causing a shriek of surprise to escape Tony's lips. Once the jacket was removed, Steve pushed Tony's left sleeve down slightly to see the beginning of a long scar. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Tony asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry I startled you Tony. I didn't mean to. Did I donate blood like I told you I would?" Steve was gently rubbing at Tony's scar now, a sad expression sitting on Steve's face. "Me and my, er, followers each need someone to help us learn stuff for the finals. We were all going on a hunt to find you. I'm glad you weren't in your normal places."

"Yeah," Tony laughed awkwardly. "Me too."

"So the burn mark on your hand, had that been caused by someone startling you too?"

"What?" Tony asked, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"This one," Steve said as he tried to pull Tony's right hand from behind his back, immediately meeting resistance. Steve's eyes narrowed at Tony.

"Yeah, that one. Yeah, that was cause I got spooked too."

"Do you live alone?"

"Ye- I mean no." Steve got up in Tony's face, their lips almost touching.

"Are you lying to me Tony?" Steve growled angrily.

"Why would I do that?" Tony was obviously getting nervous and he kept glancing at Steve's lips.

'Looks like he still has feelings for me!' Steve thought excitedly. 'But we have more pressing matters at hand.' Suddenly and without warning, using all the force he could muster, Steve yanked Tony's right hand from behind his back. A metallic scent filled the air and there was quite the cut on Tony's hand. Steve looked at Tony with a dark glare. Tony tried to break free only for Steve to grasp both of his wrists and pull him closer to him. In Tony's left hand was a switch blade. "And what were you planning on doing with that?" Steve growled, tilting his head towards the blade.

"I was going to threaten you but reality has other plans," Tony whimpered. Steve rolled his eyes and ripped off his sleeve, tying the sleeve around Tony's hand. Steve tilted forward, kissing Tony's forehead.

"I win this round of hide and seek. You're my study partner. What time is it?" Steve whispered. Tony pointed to the watch on Steve's wrist. "Right." Steve looked at it and smirked. It was the time the gang had agreed on returning to their usual hangout place to figure out if anyone had found the smartest student. Luckily, it was just around the corner.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tony felt his heart skip a beat when Steve kissed his forehead. Tony kept telling himself that if he gave into these sudden feelings head quickly find disappointment. That he'd be cheating on Pepper if he gave in. But that didn't stop his broken heart from shining a small glint of hope on Steve's feelings, a small glint that could possibly allow the seed of feelings to grow into a gigantic tree. Steve grasped Tony's left wrist, pulling him upright. Tony felt a small wave of dizziness, but passed it off as nothing. He followed Steve until they reached an old building that went unused by the student body. Why? Because Steve and his men held possession over it. Tony felt wary when he entered it with Steve. He usual made a point of staying out of other people's turf. He had always made a point to keep off of his turf so why should he toss that rule away when it came to the turf of others?

"Steve's here," called a voice in the back of the room. From the darkness emerged three people, none of which Tony knew the names of. "Wait! Shit! You found him!"

"So that means he's Steve's study partner?"

"Only for this week though."

"But I vaguely remember a certain someone boasting about how the leader of the group gets to choose if they keep their original study partner or if they trade said partner," Steve interjected.

"I had hoped you had completely forgotten about that little rule."

"Me two."

"Me three."

"Well, because we all know that Nerdy here's the best, I'm keepin him. He's mine now and not only for studying."

"Wait, are you claiming a person as your turf?"

"Yeah, I never thought the day would come Steve!"

"Holy shit! It's a guy too!"

"Got a problem with it?" Steve growled. Everyone in the room silenced before shaking their heads. "Good. Now, whether you mind or not, I'm going to hang out with my study buddy." With that, Steve dragged Tony out of the room. "There," he sighed when they were far enough from that old building. "You won't get bullied anymore."

"I'm not turf!" Tony cried suddenly. "I'm an alpha!" Steve cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Don't understand and never will."

"Don't understand and never will my ass!"

"By the way, do you know a gorgeous woman named Pepper?"

"Who?" Tony asked as if he had no idea who Steve was talking about. Honestly, he knew exactly who Steve was talking about. Tony just felt the need to protect that part of his life with as much force as he could. Pepper was the only part of his life that had went untouched by Steve's constant bullying. Steve cocked an eyebrow, obviously not believing Tony. Nevertheless, he changed the conversation.

"I had a memory flash before my eyes," Steve sighed. Tony glanced at him. "I remembered something from middle school." Tony's muscles clenched and unclenched. "It was about that one time when I had startled you by accident. How you had gotten that gash in your arm. I'm really sorry about that." Tony released a weak smile.

"Oh, it's perfe-"

"I also remember we had been talking about getting married." Tony's eyes went wide and he almost collapsed on the spot. He had tried his damn best to shove those wonderful memories away. Why the hell was he bringing them back to the surface and throwing over two years of hard work and therapy. Hell, Tony was still going to therapy.

"Anything else that you remember?" Tony asked, desperately fighting a specific memory that he had yet to shove into the back of his mind. Tony found that he often dreams of said memory. It shows him just how much he still cares about Steve.

"Do you think about that?" Steve mumbled, disregarding Tony's question. "Think about getting hitched with a handsome man or a gorgeous woman?" Tony raised an eyebrow. He didn't exactly understand where this conversation and frankly, he didn't want to find out here on campus.

"How about we talk about this sort of stuff back at my house, yeah? I don't feel very comfortable talking about this on campus," Tony muttered nervously, hoping Steve understood.

"I get it." Steve looked at his watch. "School's over. Let's go."

"Hold on, I walk home."

"Don't care. We're gonna go to your locker and get your books and stuff."

"No, you don't get it. I need to walk home."

"No you don't. I'm taking you home, end of the conversation. If you have any friends you usually meet on your way out, tell em you're not coming." Tony growled with intense frustration. Steve just didn't get it.

"Whatever," Tony huffed, knowing no matter how hard he tried to explain, it wouldn't make sense unless he told Steve everything and that's definitely not happening. Steve rolled his eyes as he dragged Tony through the halls of the school. They reached Tony's locker and Steve let go of him. Tony opened his locker and pulled out his phone before immediately slamming his back against the wall and turning it on. One leg was extended outwards while the other leg was against the foot of the locker as for support. He was clearly leaning against the locker just as a bad boy would against a wall. Steve watched in awe as Tony's fingers flew across his phone, obviously typing away.

The message read, 'Hey Rhodey, I'm just warning you, I'm stuck with the enemy for study crap. Don't worry, I'll still check the turf to make sure them morons don't return and so forth. I'll just do it later tonight. Remind me, yeah?'

Tony hit send and slammed his locker to a close. He once again leaned against the wall, looking at Steve with a smug look on his face. "I've got my stuff, you got yours?" Steve cocked an eyebrow, seeing a bit of a cocky personality showing slightly. 'How could something cocky have been untouched by me?' Steve found himself wondering. He shoved those thoughts aside and was about to respond when Tony's phone began to ring. Tony cursed and answered the call. "Whatcha need?... Dude, I just told you!... No, it's not like that... Cause fourfourthreethreecommasevensevensevensevenzerosevensevensevenfourfourfourdashfourdashfourfoureightzerofourfourthreethreesevensevenseventhreethree!... No... Look man, I can't be explaining everything that happens to you! Look, you know the important stuff! Just go tell everyone so they don't try anything stupid! Oh, and definitely tell seventhreethreesevendashseventhreethreeseven. Tell her it's for business... Yeah, I know!... No really, I know... Okay I get it! Can I just go now!... Ugh, yes mom." With that last comment, Tony immediately hung up, not wanting to deal with his friend's persistent nature. Yes, his friend was fully aware of the cooped up feelings Tony held for Steve. "For the record," Tony said to Steve. "That was not my mother." Steve made a face.

"Anyways, I got all I need." Tony nodded his head walking towards the exit. Steve quickly walked in front of him to show Tony where his car was.

"One thing," Tony stated. "You absolutely need to make sure your car doesn't pass a certain street."

"Why?"

"Very important reasons. Now, where's your house?" Steve pointed in the same direction as Tony's house. "Wonderful, your house is on the way to mine. We'll drop your car at your house and walk the rest of the way."

"Seriously? Can I know why?" Steve huffed.

"Nope. All you need to know is that the reasons are very important. Besides, I don't think you need someone vandalizing your stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Steve cried.

"Not much, just do what I say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beautiful translation. The long as hell stuff is the complex code and the much shorter stuff are the English versions of the code.
> 
> fourfourthreethreecommasevensevensevensevenzerosevensevensevenfourfourfourdashfourdashfourfoureightzerofourfourthreethreesevensevenseventhreethree! = he's right here!
> 
> seventhreethreesevendashseventhreethreeseven = Pepper


	3. Another Memory Shines

"Where the fuck are you going!" Tony cried as they were reaching Steve's house.

"To my house," Steve responded.

"You do realize this is dangerously close to where you're not supposed to cross?"

"You mean that line of white chalk people keep drawing on the floor?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, too bad. I pass it every day."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I live on the other side of the chalk." 

There was a loud small and Steve looked to his right to see Tony had slammed his head against the car. "How ironic!" he chuckled darkly. "How fuckin ironic." Steve cocked an eyebrow at this but did not respond. Instead, he continued driving, going over the white line. Mere seconds after he crossed the line, he swerved violently into a garage, being rewarded with a small yelp from Tony. Not a curse word, a yelp. Steve looked over to Tony to see a young Tony bouncing up and down on the seat crying "Again! Again!" Steve shook his head violently and when he opened his eyes, it was the normal Tony. Steve turned his gaze to the steering wheel, turning off the car.

"Did you curse or yelp when I turned?" Steve couldn't help but ask.

"I tried to cuss but it came out as a yelp."

'Then I didn't imagine it,' Steve thought to himself. Tony released a small scoff. "What?"

"That," Tony laughed, pointing to the house across the street. "We live on the same street, across from one another nonetheless."

"That's pretty funny." Steve got out of the car and walked towards Tony's house.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this in your house? I mean, we're already here so."

"Nah, your house." Truthfully, Steve wanted to see if there was anything else that could bring back those buried memories from the depths of his mind. Tony rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car. "Besides, I can't control if my buddies decide to enter the house or not." Tony hissed.

"Like hell would they think of going here."

"They have." With those two words, Tony whipped out his phone and typed furiously before putting his phone away.

"Like hell will they ever dare to do that again. That chalk is there for a reason." Steve rose an eyebrow, not knowing why Tony was so frustrated. "Thanks for telling me this very important information Steve." Tony opened the door and a husky ran up to him. Tony stared at the dog before he smiled and bent down to pet it. It rubbed its face against Tony's hand before running into the house. Tony basically ran after the hound, leaving Steve to close the door. Steve walked into the room, looking around. He looked at the dog who was staring at him and another room. The dog kept looking at Steve then the room and back again. The dog barked at Steve after a few minutes of looking at him and that room. Steve got the message immediately. "It's okay Mary," Tony cooed to the dog. "That's Steve. He's going to help me study school work."

'I'm gonna look around. Is that okay with you?"

"Go ahead." Steve walked by Tony, glancing at his expression as he did so. Tony looked completely content as he petted the hound. It was as if nothing could affect his happiness. Steve walked into the room the hound had basically pointed to. Inside the room was a lot of stuff that made Steve dizzy in seconds. Steve sat down on a seat that sat in front of a computer. On the seat was a shirt. Steve picked it up, looking at it. It was a shirt that Steve had been looking around for it for ages. Steve blinked and found he was sitting on a couch in front of a television, a warm body pressed against his arm.

"I'm cold Stevie!" a younger version of Tony's voice cried. Steve turned to the young Tony, taking off his shirt and placing it over Tony's chest. Tony's eyes went wide and his face went red. "Stevie, you should wear your shirt! You'll get a cold!"

"Good!" Tony made a face of shock. "If I'm sick then you'll have no choice but to take care of me. If you ever take care of me, I'd have you in a nurse uniform. One of those sexy, skin showing uniforms... well shit."

"What?"

"I just imagined you dressed as one and now I've got a tent."

"What do you mean 'a tent'?" Steve couldn't help but take Tony's head and place it on his hard crotch. "Oh, that's what you mean." Unexpectedly, Tony began to rub his face against Steve's crotch.

"Tony, that's not helping!"

"It is," Tony responded, licking at it. Steve grasped Tony's hair and pulled him away from the crotch.

"You're making it worse!"

"If making it worse is sending it towards climax, then yes. Yes I am." Steve felt his face go red with both anger and embarrassment. "No one but you, me and Mary is in the house. We're free to do whatever the hell. Why not take care of this problem together?" Steve narrowed his eyes before he crawled underneath Tony. Tony's face went red as Steve tugged at Tony's pants.

"As long as I get to do whatever I want to your ass, then we can do this together." Tony gulped before he took of his pant's and boxers. Steve took of his own in response. Tony somewhat laid on top of Steve.

"Is this good?" Tony asked.

"Your ass if beautiful," Steve whispered as he kissed Tony's ass. Tony shuddered before he kissed Steve's semi-hard dick. Steve licked at Tony's entrance, one hand playing with his balls.

"Steve!" Tony moaned loud and clear.

"I'm here," Steve responded, gently pushing his tongue into Tony's ass.

"Shit!" Tony growled. Tony basically ate Steve's member, receiving a deep moan from Steve. Steve removed his tongue from Tony's ass, replacing it with a finger. Tony was licking at Steve's dick like it was his favorite ice cream.

"Just like that!" Steve shuddered. "Ugh, Tony. Oh shit, Tony! Holy shit Tony!" Steve inserted second finger and began to rub Tony's insides violently. Suddenly, Steve hit Tony's prostate.

"SHIT! STEVE!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. Tony squeezed at Steve's dick. "Don't do that!" Steve stood up and angled his dick with Tony's entrance. "What are you?"

"Sorry, this might hurt." With that, Steve thrust into Tony as hard as he could, slamming into his prostate.

"STEVE!" Tony cried, tears filling his eyes. "I told you not to- CRAP!" Steve rammed into Tony's prostate relentlessly, loving the way Tony's ass squeezed against him every time Steve hit his sweet spot. Suddenly the two came together, crying each others names loud and clear.

Steve blinked and found himself on the floor. He looked around and saw Mary sniffing at his face. She jumped up and down, signaling for Steve to follow. Steve immediately did so and the hound showed Steve the way to the bathroom. He rose an eyebrow before he realized exactly how tight his pants felt. He hurriedly entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him, hoping Tony hadn't seen the boner.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Tony looked around the house, trying to find Steve. Eventually, Tony decided to wait for Steve in the kitchen. As he headed towards the kitchen, he noticed the room filled to the brim with his past was opened. Tony closed the door, wondering if he had went in there last night after drinking after Pepper had left. As he was about to let go of the nob, Tony felt a body pressed against him.

"I remembered something else," Steve whispered in Tony's ear.

"What'd you remember this time?"

"Your sweet spot."

"What!" Tony cried loudly.

"I remembered where your prostate is."

"How would you know that!"

"We had sex once time, remember? It was back in middle school. We were on the couch in front of the television and you said you were cold. I gave you my shirt and you whined about me getting sick and I said it'd be good if I was sick because then you'd be in a nurse uniform. It escalated from there. Do you seriously not remember?" Tony shook his head but his face screamed otherwise. Steve turned Tony around and slammed his back against the door. Tony opened his mouth to protest only for Steve to kiss him roughly. Everything silenced in Tony's mind. He slowly melted into the kiss, the kiss feeling wonderful. The kiss quickly became heated. Steve slowly pushed the door open, guiding Tony into the room.

"Steve!" Tony moaned into Steve's mouth. Steve slammed Tony against a wall and began to grind against him. "Shit Steve!"

//////////////////////////////////////////

Pepper was infuriated. "So we're just leaving Tony in the hands of the enemy!" she cried, hands on her hips.

"I don't know!" Bucky yelled in response.

Rhodey sat in the corner of the room, looking at a monitor in his hands. "Tony could be in trouble!"

"If Tony was in trouble, this monitor would be going crazy."

"So we're just going to leave Tony by himself!"

"Pepper," Rhodey sighed. "Tony's not alone, he's got Mary."

"Mary doesn't do anything Rhodey!"

"If Mary didn't do anything, do you think Peter would be alive?"

"That has nothing to do with calming Tony down!"

"Whether you like it or not, you're not the only thing that's helping Tony's condition."

"What if I get rid of that damn thing!"

"Tony will have a heart attack if that hound doesn't run to him."

"Why does he depend on that damn hound so much!"

"You know why."

"No Rhodey, you're the only one here who knows why he's so attached to that stupid mutt!"

Rhodey inhaled deeply. "I understand you want to be the only thing that Tony depends on, but that's never going to happen. The hound isn't stupid and it's a pure breed, certainly not a mutt."

"Shut up!" Pepper hissed.

"Besides, we've got a job to do."

"What's that?"

"Seems like the enemy is neutral."

"Excuse me? We have a neutral?" Bucky asked in shock.

"What's a neutral?" Pepper asked.

"A neutral is a person who's in the same group as the enemy but lives on our side of the chalk." Bucky huffed.

"So what's the problem with a neutral?"

"It's not the neutral we have a problem with. It's what that guy's friends have done. They've crossed the line, literally. They crossed the line to get to the neutral's house." Rhodey explained. Ooh was someone's as going to be kicked really good. "And Bucky, you forgot to mention, neither party is allowed to mess with the neutral. You can mess with the person themselves but if you mess with their stuff, you're in deep shit."

//////////////////////////////////////

Mary waged her tail happily. It had been years since she had seen Steve and she was incredibly gleeful to see the young man once again. She was even more gleeful to find that Steve had remembered something significant judging by the loud moans that left the room Tony deliberately tried to avoid entering. Mary would often hide something in that room so Tony would literally have to go into the room to retrieve the item. Mary walked around the house happily. The house hadn't been so loud for three and a half years and Mary found herself enjoying the sound quite a bit. People that knew about Tony's condition were often terribly wary of making any sort of sound that could possibly disturb Tony. Mary looked into the room to see Steve grinding against Tony roughly, their tongues clearly tied together. Mary knew that if she was a human, she'd be smiling in pure glee. She might have even been giggling. She plopped her butt down and silently watched Steve kissing Tony heatedly. Tony kept repeating Steve's name over and over again. Throughout the heated kissing and rough grinding, Steve pulled Tony's shirt off. A wonderful thought suddenly flew through Mary's mind. She knew Pepper, despite what everyone thinks, only makes Tony's condition worse. Mary had been taught to figure out these sort of things through a person's energy. Despite Steve having been gone for so long, he still has the same effect if not a stronger one. Steve was all positive as far as Mary could see. Mary hoped that Tony would end up dumping Pepper for Steve. It seemed better that way. Heck, Steve could even make Tony more sexually aroused then Pepper did. Mary had also noticed Tony's frustrated energy was not present around Steve. She had sensed a fraction of it outside of the house when they first arrived, but Mary felt it had to do something with the line. Tony was always whining about the protocols of the line and all that jazz. The interactions Steve and Tony were currently having were much more arousing now. They were both naked except for the boxers they both wore. Tony held his legs around Steve's waist with his arms around Steve's neck possessively. He was moaning loudly as Steve tweaked Tony's nipples. "Steve!" Tony whispered quietly. Mary felt a bit of happiness leave her when she looked at the small marks Tony had inflicted upon himself over the past years of missing Steve. Steve tilted forwards and bite Tony's neck before licking it over and over. This was so beautiful. Mary walked off in full bliss, knowing that everything would turn out perfectly fine if Steve just fell for Tony.


End file.
